crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2016-06-06
This is what happened on Monday, June 6, 2016 in stories that can be dated. Events In Weschester County Lex “A.J.” Blackstone is walking home from school with a few buds, intending to get in some basketball, when he spots some people following him. He heads for one of his father’s portals, and after a couple of false tries, finds one. It doesn’t go where he expects: he winds up with his mother instead. He wasn’t supposed to be back with his mother for a few days before he goes to Karedonia with her for summer vacation.Curse of the Dragon Queen His mother tells A.J. what she’s been doing and what is going on. Someone called the Dragon Queen has escaped from jail and has been stomping all over her covens (presumably by accident) during a Great Quest, killing some of her Witch Knights and so forth. This Is Not To Be Tolerated! So she has decided to hand the problem off to a Hero - namely his father, the Shadowmage. She gives A.J. a bulky folder of what she knows and a bracelet that has some mystical bits and bobs, with strict instructions not to try to wear it. The bulky file folder tries to get out of control on his way to his father’s place, so he slams the bracelet on his wrist so he has both hands free to wrestle the file into submission. His father is not amused, because he doesn’t want A.J. on the mission any more than his mother does. Unfortunately, the bracelet won’t come off, and since it’s key to finding the Apex Nexus for the Quest, he’s involved whether or not he wants to be. After some magical scrying, they decide that the Nexus is in the Pine Barrens of New Jersey. Wichita, Kansas Adolph Stein and Hans Schroeder examine what’s left of the Warrior’s genetic testing device. It needs work. A lot of work. Ruby Boots and Screech Owl consider ways of getting more people for the Warriors. They settle on Billy Boudreaux as being the most available of a very short list. Meanwhile, Margit Stein and Winifred Schroeder put Erica and Penelope through the “morning routine”: two hours of hell. It will be easier in the future since they will start teaching the junior partners krav manga.Summer of my German Heritage: Part 2 - Family History The next order of business is a shopping expedition to get the girls clothes. During the expedition. During the expedition, Margit and Winnifred share a number of family stories, including how they met Adolph and Hans. It involved explosions. Erica learns that her great-grandfather was Manfred von Abendritter, Baron Dämmerung. Meanwhile, Agent Glas and Agent Sandmann hatch a plot. It’s unlikely to succeed, but hey, any plot that leaves someone else holding the bag when it fails is a good plot. They head for Topeka with bogus but real FBI credentials. Castle Groenwald Lillian von Groenwald is catching up on her paperwork. She files messages from Baron Blitzen and Hilde Stauffer to be dealt with later. Then she has a short meeting with Danielle Schroeder (Miene), Erica’s mother, who is now one of her staunchest supporters. See also *June Calendar *Previous day *Following day References Category:Timeline